The Justice /co/nquerors
In a world gone mad, there isn't justice. Not anymore. No... there is only Conquest. What went wrong Starting in the year XXXX, President Anomalous Norm took the oath of Office, and was sworn in as the President. After a series of rising confrontations between Anomalous Norm and the Justice /Co/mrades, it was only a matter of time before the Powder-keg Blew. It all came to a head when Anomalous Norm killed Jetpack Viking. This action set in motion the series of events which would cause their universe to differ from ours. Enraged and shocked by what occurred, the Justice /Co/mrades responded. In force. Due to the massive carnage that swept through the area, it's not generally understood what occurred beyond the most basic outline of events. At around 11:30 at night, a group of enraged /Co/mrades assaulted the capital in a surgical strike going straight for the Oval Office. Due to damage in the security feeds, it's unknown exactly which /Co/mrades took place in the assault. However there was positive identification on Nicky Two-Vests, and Captain Skinless leading the assault. Finally breaching through Presidential Security, Nicky Two-Vests confronted Anomalous Norm. His casual demeanor and lack of any emotion set Nicky Two-Vests off, and he killed the President with his knife. Tainting it forever. Renamed the Justice /Co/nquerors by the general public, they now rule over the world with an Iron fist, upholding "Justice" in a world that doesn't want them. For some, the change is still hard to accept, and they are faced with the blatant fact that they may in fact have become what they hate. Others lie to themselves, trying to give purpose to their lives. For some however, they simply don't care anymore. Et tu Brutus? Et tu? At one point, the Demon Quephisto offered to retcon Anomalous Norm from ever taking office, thus saving Jetpack Viking. He asked only for someone's marriage. Unfortunately, there were no known married /Co/nquerors, so instead the /Co/nquerors beat the shit out of him. Unfortunately, he escaped. Evil counterparts The remaining members of the Justice /co/mrades snapped and effectively became the very sort of villains they sought to protect the world from. Evil Nicky Two-Vests The "Justice For All" Speech: Good evening, comrades and citizens of /Co/ City. This is Nicky Two-Vests, broadcasting on all regular and emergency frequencies. It is currently 11:34 by the Official Clock, which is hanging on the wall less than two feet away from me. I stand here to tell you that President Anomalous Norm is dead. Dead, by my hand. I can hear the cries already: This is wrong, this is unjust, this is vile! But the fact is that this IS justice. I could not stand by and watch this man rule over our fair city with the blood of one of my oldest Comrades on his hands. Blood demands blood- and it has been given. This is the dawn of a new era in /Co/ City- an era of righteousness, of equality, and of vengeance. No more shall menaces like the Internet Hate Machine and his Sageworthy Society run roughshod across our fair city, killing and maiming the populace as they see fit, without retribution exacted upon them. No more shall the other nations impinge upon our beliefs and traditions, mocking and destroying as they see fit. From today, my comrades-in-arms, we shall have our freedom! Freedom from constant fear of so-called "supervillains", from those who hate and envy us, from those who despise our ways of love and charity! From today, /co/mrades, we shall have freedom. We shall have liberty. Wrongs will be righted. Debts shall be repaid. Crimes shall be answered. And there will be justice for all. Thank you. Evil Captain Skinless When Jetpack Viking Died, some say that Captain Skinless changed. His death affected EVERYONE on the team, but I think none more so than Captain Skinless. You see, in a desperate bid to save Jetpack Viking, Captain Skinless did literally everything in his power to save Jetpack Viking, taking countless heaps of pain and injury that would have killed a normal hero, never mind a regular human, several times over. It wasn't enough. Jetpack Viking still died. Captain Skinless held himself personally responsible for what occurred, despite attempts from friends to convince him otherwise. Despite everything that he tried, every trick he knew, it didn't work. Captain skinless went through the greatest agony of his life that night. It could be said that he died several deaths, if only from the sheer pain and trauma. Something inside him changed. Snapped. He began to ask questions like "What am I doing? Why am I a hero? What went wrong?" Altruism. The Justice /Co/mrades put their hearts and souls into protecting the unappreciative people of the world. The very same people who had elected Anomalous Norm. They weren't worth protecting. Why should he stick his neck on the line just to make sure a 2-bit crook sits in jail for a few months? He decided that it had been "Going soft" on the criminals which had caused this series of events in the first place. It was this mentality which had made him into a skinless freak. No more. No More. Evil Atomic Esquire While Nicky Two-Vests and his Justice /Co/nquerors were busy cementing their foundation, the Atomic Esquire took it upon himself to personally bring down Doctor Science once and for all. Confronting the resistance group the doctor had sided with, Esquire found himself grossly outnumbered. Unwilling to fight against so many people he genuinely sympathized with, the Atomic Esquire grudgingly surrendered. His captors were not so sympathetic. In desperate need of supplies, they stripped Esquire of all his tools including his impact shield which was permanently bonded to his arm. For months they had him locked beneath Dr. Science's weapons lab, until the Justice /Co/nquerors attacked the laboratory and freed him. Taking up the title of Nuclear Knight, he officially joined the /Co/nquerors, using the salvaged technologies from the lab to supplement the empowered equipment he had lost. Although aligned with the Justice /Co/nquerors, Nuclear Knight would ultimately decide to act independently, using stealth technology and deadly state of the art traps and his newly acquired Torque Shield to take down unseen threats. The Resistance With Anomalous Norm dead and the former leaders of the Justice /co/mrades still out for blood, the Sageworthy Society and the remaining Justice /co/mrades and Friends of the Justice /co/mrades are on the run or fighting back with whatever they have. Dr. Science In the hellish world of the Justice Conquerors, Doctor Science has been driven out of the Sageworthy Society by That Guy. With the Atomic Esquire still hunting him, making him an enemy of the new Regime, Doctor Science has been forced into the hands of the Resistance, running and hiding within the decaying infrastructure of the Teacup. For some time he worked FOR his old enemies, providing the Teen /Co/mrades and the Splinter Force with SCIENTIFIC equipment, but the Justice /co/nquerers finally managed to capture him at one of his secret laboratories. Forced through multiple rapid reprogramming routines, Doctor Science is no longer considered capable of being a threat. He now spends his days forgotten, wandering the halls of an undisclosed mental institution. Grammar Nazi, The Be thankful for SCIENCE- in the /Co/nquerors arc, Doctor Science has managed to repair some of Gurtreit's shattered brain, and the Grammar Nazi now fights in the Resistance. Gurtreit is similar by and large to his normal self, except that he now focuses his attacks almost solely on the Daily Daily, now the mouthpiece of the Regime. Infuriated by the Daily's assaults on both the truth and the English Language, Gurtreit is everywhere they don't want him to be- sabotaging equipment, crippling informants, and using his Army to beat up every newsboy they see trumpeting the latest Daily headline. Chaptor In the world of the Justice Conquerors, Chaptor is a dinosaur on the run. Forced from his brownstone in the Victorian district by Evil Nicky Two-Vests after he attempted to use the remainder of the /Co/mrades to stop their renegade leader, Chaptor is now constantly on the move through the lower infrastructure deep within the Teacup, hunting for the long-lost controls to /Co/ City's ultimate weapon while leading Evil Captain Skinless and his goons off on a wild goose chase, far from Agnes and what remains of the /Co/mrades. Agnes In the horrific alternate reality of the Conquerors, Agnes has been forced into a much more prominent role following the failed Counter-Revolution. Knowing that he was being hunted, Chaptor transferred command of the Teen /Co/mrades (and one of his bank account access cards) to the highly capable hands of the young maid before vanishing into the /Co/ City underworld, barely one step ahead of Nicky Two-Vests's goons. Conquerors Agnes has become much more than just a simple maid. With the mantle of the T/co/ on her shoulders and Chaptor's bank card in her fist, Agnes can get a hold of anything in /Co/ City she desires, whether it be in the control of the Resistance or the Regime. Armed with a Subtitle Chip (a microchip implanted in the brain that projects subtitles in a desired language onto thin air whenever one speaks in a foreign language) and her ability to produce almost any object on demand, Agnes has stepped up to the position of T/co/ backer quite ably, running the show with a burning determination that is backed by a truly Gallic hate for Nicky Two-Vests, and what he has done to her beloved master. The End of the New Regime Eventually the Justice /Co/nquerors were defeated, whether they were retconed out of existence by a reality warper, beaten by their former allies, or or destroyed by a cult summoning an Elder God in their headquarter's basement, they did exit the stage. With /co/ City in shambles it was up to the Friends of the Justice /co/mrades to rebuild, whether or not this alternate world fell under the control of /co/lette's alternate world dark counterpart remains to be seen. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Projects Category:Villain